Currently, the back plate and the middle frame of the liquid crystal display products are usually connected together with fasteners such as screws, etc. In this way, on one hand, the product appearance quality is reduced and user experience is greatly reduced. On the other hand, it is adverse to the disassembly between the middle frame and the back plate, and the maintenance efficiency of the liquid crystal display equipment is greatly reduced.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above mentioned background section is only used to enhance the understanding of the background of the present application, so it can include information that does not constitute the prior art known to those skilled in the art.